The Promise
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Fang asks Max to make him a promise that she knows she can't keep. What will happen? Read it and find out. Just a oneshot. R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey."

I looked behind me to see Fang walking up behind me.

"Hey." I replied turning back towards the night sky. Standing on the balcony of this hotel, I felt like a queen.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked. He wrapped his arms around me, instantly making me warm, even though the temprature was in the low 30s.

"Nothing." I answered, looking out at the millions of twinkling stars against the dark sky. It was like Fang wearing white.

"Then why are you out here in 30 degree weather, in a tank top and shorts?" He asked, gesturing to my black attire.

"Thinking." I said quietly.

"About what?"

"About you, me, us, the flock, everything."

"What about everything? Care to explain?" He prodded.

"What do I do now? When do I save the world? What's the next step to 'fulfill my destiny'? What, or who am I saving the world from?" I stopped, taking a breath. "And the most important question. Will I be able to?"

"Of course you'll be able to, your the Invincible Max, remember?" Fang said. I grinned and nodded.

"And what about expiration dates? When are those going to kick in?" I continued. "We're the longest living expirements, but why?"

"Because, we're most human-like?" Fang tried. I shrugged and turned around to face him.

"And then there's you." I said.

"What about me?"

"What if Itex just made you so I'd have another distraction while I'm trying to save the world..."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm distracting you."

"No, that's not what I mean. Itex probably didn't think you'd be distracting me that way. But, if they were to kidnap one of you again, you'd be the prime target."

"What gives you that idea?" He asked. He leaned his head down towards me. I felt his warm, minty breath blow on my face.

"This." I whispered as I put my hand behind his head and pulled it down to fill the gap between us. I kissed him for a minute, then pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine. "The fact that," I continued, answering his question, "I love you, so much it hurts. And, when I think about you, I get all these mushy, gushy, lovey, dovey feelings." He smiled and I laughed. "And I don't care, and you know how much I hate emotions." The smile faded from my face as I turned out to face the sky. "And they know I'd do anything to keep you safe..."

"Max," Fang said softly in my ear. "I want you to make me a promise. Right now."

"What?" I asked.

"I want you, to promise me, that if I ever get kidnapped and you know it's a trap, that you won't come after me. Can you promise me that?" I shook my head. "Max, please, promise me." I continued shaking my head furiously. Tears formed in my eyes, I couldn't believe he'd expect me to promise him I'd let him die. Tears rolled down my face as I turned to face him.

"No, I can't promise you that."

"Why?"

"Because, I won't keep it."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because...Fang, I love you more than anything else in this world. If you were to die and I could've done something about it, I'll kill myself." My voice was shaking and Fang looked like he was on the edge of tears. "Your the only person I can trust as much as I trust myself. And you are teh most important person to me. I will do anything..._any_thing to keep you safe, alive and happy. Even if it means dieing myself."

"I'd be happy if you promised me..."

"I can't. I won't keep it, Fang, your my soulmate, my other half, my perfect match. Without you, I'd die."

"Okay," Fang said finally. "I understand. And I love you, Max."

"I love you, too, Fang. More than you'll ever know." I said as I cried into his chest.

* * *

**Well, there's _my _crappy sappy romance story for the day. **

**Iggy: -sniffle- That was so beautiful...**

**Me: Don't mock me, bird boy. I know where you sleep at night. **

**Iggy: No duh, your the freak that kidnapped me. **

**Me: And don't you forget it. **

**On another note, R&R PLEASE!! **


	2. Review Replies

**Haha, gotcha! I bet you thought this was actually going to be story. Sorry, as I said, _The Promise_ was just a oneshot I wrote in early morning. **

**Iggy: And she's too lazy to try to add anymore. **

**Me: And I have enough stories as is that I'm trying to keep up with. **

**Iggy: So, what is this? **

**Me: This, as I just told you Igmund, is replies to my lovely reviews. Let's begin: **

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope: Please don't kill Rose, she's my favorite. **

**LunaFireJuggler: Iggy: We're glad to make you 'laugh like heck'. **

**iBanana: Hehe, love your U/N. And thank you.  
Iggy: -sniffle- She was right, t'was beautiful. **

**StalkerOfFang: Iggy: First, why do you all stalk FANG! Why don't _I _have a stalker?!  
Me: Iggy's a tad jealous. Anyway, thanks for the review. **

**Natvv: Um...I don't know how to reply so I'll just say thanks. **

**Zebragirl2014: Does this count as posting more???**

**AlmostAGoodGirl5: Yes, that was a long review. And I'm sorry, but this is just a oneshot. And, seeing as I wrote this in the early hours before I went beddy bye, I can't put an exact time on it. I guess...before book 4. Actually, let's just pretend book 4 doesn't even exist! Ahh, if only if only. Anyway, I guess it'd be before book 4.......Not positive. Iggy, you want to set a time?  
Iggy: It's a time when JP made Fang OOC.  
Me: Hmm...you know that is something I never expected, Fang being all mushy gushy and such. Like always wanting to talk about feelings. Totally unusualy, yet it makes him all the more attractive.  
Fang: I'm like an onion, I have many layers.  
Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! I thought you were with Mousie and Max!  
Fang: Oh yeah...bye! -leaves-**

**MiniFeverency(sorry if I mispelled that...): Thank you!! **

**Okay, well, I just got a strawberry, so...**

**Iggy: I think she likes strawberries.**

**Me: Mmmmmmmmmmm....strawberry.......mmmmmmmmm......straaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwberrrrrrrrrrrrry...**

**Bye....mmmmmm**


End file.
